


Rafferty's plea

by KarmaZach (orphan_account)



Category: Black Scorpion (TV 2001)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Identity Reveal, Steve Rafferty dosen't know Darcy Walker is Black Scorpion, Steve Rafferty finds out Darcy Walker is Black Scorpion, Steve Rafferty is framed for murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KarmaZach
Summary: When Detective Steve Rafferty is framed for murder, he turns to Black Scorpion for help to clear his name.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rafferty looked at his watch.  It showed the time as 9:30 p.m. she was late.  Rafferty didn’t think she would come, and why should she.  He tried to arrest her every time they met.  Although she did save his life that one time.  He was waiting for Black Scorpion.  He remembered her words the last time he saw her.

“If you unmask me, you will serve me.  You won’t turn me in.”

Now he was a wanted man.  He had been framed for murder.  In desperation, he reached out to Black Scorpion.  He had no way to know if she heard his plea.  He got a typed note seven hours ago that read.

“the spot where we first met. 

21:15 Black Scorpion.”

The Gun Store.  She could be wanting to take him down herself.  Steve saw it play out in mind. Black Scorpion would turn in the man who murdered his coworkers in cold blood.  Darcy would pin the metal on her, and he would go to death row. 

Darcy only survived because she was Europe at the time.  He Steve was the fall guy.  The security video was either missing or damning.  Would Black Scorpion help him?  Steve was pondering this when a white car pulled up. 

Its occupant a single female was his onetime partner Darcy Walker. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy Walker wondered all night why Steve was waiting at the gun store where they first met. She slipped him a sleeping drug and went through his clothes.  She found the note. 

It was, of course, a fake. She also knew he needed her help as Black Scorpion.  She heard about what he was accused of and thought it fishy. 

Darcy left Steve at her place, while she went to investigate.  At the crime scene, she found evidence that pointed to Steve’s innocence.  She went to Argyle’s Garage.

The next morning Steve woke-up in Darcy’s bed.  He wondered how he got there.  Darcy, however, was gone.  He was her prisoner, though she did not bind him.  He could not go out for fear his fellow officers would arrest him on site.

 


End file.
